Sincerity
by cookiequeen09
Summary: Mimi reflects on her life and how she fell in love with Tai Kamiya. (One-shot MICHI! With mention of Sorato, Takari, and other various pairings.)


**Sincerity**

_Mimi reflects on her life and how she fell in love with Tai Kamiya. (One-shot MICHI! With mention of Sorato, Takari, and other various pairings.)_

Disclaimer: For once, I own absolutely nothing! Except for the plot, the names of the DigiDestined's parents, Melinda Gibbons and her sassy friends, and the DJ! The song "My Girl" also does NOT belong to me. Oh yeah, and the names of the DigiDestined's kids don't belong to me either!

This story will be in Mimi's point of view!

Hello, my name is Mimi Tachikawa. Most people think I live the life of a Princess, receiving everything my heart desires. I guess that was partly true back when I was younger. I had been an only child growing up, and my parents used to spoil me rotten. I had gotten used to the fact that I could get anything I want, with just a little pout here and a little whine there. I didn't have any _real_ friends growing up, you know, the kind that would stick by you through thick and thin, and risk their lives to save you when you were in danger. The kind of friends who would be your friends for life.

I was so lucky that I had met those friends. I met them at summer camp. They were all different, and each had their own unique personalities. I had found them all weird, and didn't want anything to do with them. I hadn't even been at camp for half a day, when it had begun to snow. That's right, _snow_. In August! I remember being so entranced by the beautiful white snowflakes falling from the sky, and I also remember wishing that I had brought my fluffy pink snow boots. As the camp counselors began ordering everyone to return to their cabins, I stayed put, along with six other kids.

Soon after the snow, a strange rainbow of lights appeared in the sky. Sora Takenouchi, the only other girl who stayed, guessed that it was the Northern Lights, while Izzy Izumi, who was about my age and was extremely smart, assured her that it was impossible for it to be the Northern Lights, because we were too down South.

Suddenly, strange beams of light shot down from the rainbow. We all ducked for cover, and when I opened my eyes and stood up, I found a strange, silver device floating in front of me. I looked around and noticed that the other kids also had them floating in front of them. We all grasped them at the same time, trying to figure out what they were. That's when it happened. A large wave grew from out of nowhere, and sucked us in. Clutching my pink cowgirl hat tightly, I remember screaming that I knew I should've gone to cheerleading camp.

When I awoke next, I found a strange green creature sitting beside me. I screamed and began backing away, but the creature, who I soon found out was named Tanemon, assured me that she wouldn't hurt me, because she was here to protect me. Although still very frightened, I decided to trust her, and I asked her if she had seen any other kids around.

She nodded her head, and began to lead me in another direction. I followed closely behind. That's when a large red, bug-like creature flew out of nowhere, and tried to attack us. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, with Tanemon following closely behind. We soon joined the rest of the kids, and I noticed that they all had strange creatures with them as well.

"It's okay, Mimi!" Tai yelled as he and everyone else ran up to me.

He thought I was afraid of Tanemon. I shook my head, just as the large red bug flew out of the trees. We all screamed and took off in another direction, but soon came to a dead end.

A cliff. There was no possible way we could survive if we jumped off it.

It was a miracle that somehow, our new friends, had evolved into even bigger creatures, with stronger attacks. As time went on, I learned that this process was called digivolving. Tanemon had digivolved into Palmon, a plant-like creature with dark green eyes, and a pink flower on her head.

With all of their attacks combined, we were able to defeat the bug-like creature.

Time and time again, we all faced evil and eventually defeated it. From Devimon and his black gears, to Etemon as his horrible singing. After Tai had rescued Sora from Datamon, who was trying to get revenge on Etemon, Agumon had digivolved to MetalGreymon, his ultimate form. The impact had been so strong, that it had created a warp hole, and both Tai and MetalGreymon had been pulled through it.

Tai had been our leader. Without him, we all fell apart. I remember walking through the desert with Palmon, when suddenly, three frog-like Digimon called Gekomon, and two blue tadpole Digimon, called Otamamon, met up with us. They wanted me to sing a song so that their master, ShogunGekomon, would wake up.

I felt very pleased at first, that someone had actually come to _me_ for help. Normally, if someone wanted my advice or help, it was about make-up or the latest trends or something silly like that.

When I first began the song, I forgot the words. The Gekomon and Otamamon prepared a feast for me, to help me remember the words. Surprisingly, I did remember the words after that. I think the reason I forgot was because I was too hungry, and hadn't had a decent, healthy meal in weeks.

When I went up on stage the second time, I paused during the song, yet again, suggesting that there should be lights, music, and costumes. The Gekomon and Otamamon did as they were told, and I soon found myself in a beautiful white dress with pink ribbons, wearing elbow-length gloves, and also wearing my hair down with a gold tiara to top off the look. I soon found myself too tired to do sing, and suggested that we should all go to bed and take it up tomorrow.

Well, weeks or months went by, and I strung them along, making them do whatever I want. I loved living like this, and getting everything I want, and feeling like an actual Princess. I knew Palmon was getting annoyed, but I didn't care.

That's when Tai and Joe showed up to ruin it all. They tried to convince me to leave with them, but I refused to go, saying that we never knew if we were ever going to go home, so I might as well live life large and in charge. Tai and Joe, along with their Digimon companions, were obviously getting fed up with my snotty attitude, and refused to leave after I ordered them out of _my_ palace.

Instead, I had the Gekomon and Otamamon drag them out. Well, apparently, Tai and Joe discovered _why_ the Gekomon and Otamamon were doing what I wanted them to do, and so they tried to trick me into singing into a karaoke machine, while they recorded the whole thing. They even included Palmon in their plans! I was so outraged when I found out what they were up to, and had them thrown into my dungeon.

A few insults were thrown here and there. Tai called me 'Princess _Meanie_', and Palmon called me a spoiled brat. I had been hurt that they would actually call me these things, and had stormed out of the dungeon.

I had a nightmare that night. Devimon and Etemon were after me, and no one would help. The Gekomon and Otamamon turned their backs immediately, and Tai, Joe, and Palmon did too.

When I awoke, I found Sora at my bedside. She asked if I knew what that nightmare had been about. I nodded my head. Then she asked if I knew what I had to do to make things right. I nodded my head, once again, and Sora smiled down at me, saying 'Atta girl, I knew you'd find yourself again.'.

When I woke up next, my Crest of Sincerity was glowing a bright green.

I sighed and got dressed. Not in my Princess clothes, but in my normal clothes.

I told the Gekomon and Otamamon to release Tai, Joe, Palmon, Agumon, and Gomamon, and then told them to meet up in the building where the stage was.

When I rose from the stage, I found everyone in the building. I felt tears sting my eyes as I apologized to everyone, and asked for forgiveness, telling my friends that I would be honored to sing this song if they forgave me. They did, to my surprise, and I smiled and began singing.

When ShogunGekomon woke up, he was not pleased at all. He attacked us, instead of thanking us. Luckily, Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon and saved our butts before ShugunGekomon did any _real_ damage.

When we returned to the real world to fight off Myotismon, our new enemy, we discovered that the eighth child, a new DigiDestined member, was Tai's little sister Kari. Myotismon captured me and some other kids on his search, but I was woken up from my Crest. I was so confused. I didn't know where I was. I was scared. As I searched the convention center for someone I knew, I ran into Tai and Greymon.

I don't think I've ever been that happy to see him. I practically burst into tears of joy. We hopped onto Greymon's back and made our way to where Myotismon had Kari and Gatomon, Kari's partner. I felt so safe with my arms wrapped around Tai.

After we all defeated Myotismon, we had to return to the Digital World to fight off the Dark Masters.

It was hard, needless to say. Piximon risked his life to save us, as did Whamon. We defeated MetalSeadramon first, followed by Puppetmon. Puppetmon and his henchman, Cherrymon, had tricked Matt into betraying Tai. Tai tried to be the adult and _not_ fight, but Matt taunted him. This drove Tai insane, and he finally decided to fight Matt.

It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. I couldn't bare to watch them fight.

After Kari's body was taken over by some kind of ghost, we discovered why we were chosen to become the DigiDestined. After that, Matt left the group to find out who he was. I didn't want to go either, because I didn't want to fight or see anyone else get hurt. Joe decided to stay with me and protect me.

I'm not sure what happened to the others while we were gone. I know they defeated Machinedramon and were now heading up Spiral Mountain to defeat Piedmon, but that's about it. After Leomon's death, Joe and Gomamon left to go find Matt and Gabumon. He told me that I already knew who I was. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, and thought he had completely lost his mind. After he and Gomamon left, I began to gather reinforcements to fight off Piedmon.

When I arrived at the top of Spiral Mountain, along with the Digimon who we had befriended along the way, Angemon, TK's partner, had finally reached his ultimate level as MagnaAngemon. However, Piedmon had not been defeated just yet. I rejoined the group, just as Piedmon released an army of Vilemon. We destroyed them all, thank goodness, while MagnaAngemon sent Piedmon back where he belonged.

To our annoyance, we had to defeat one more enemy. He was much stronger than the Dark Masters, and had even taken away our Crests and turned us into data. We soon discovered that the powers within our Crests had always been inside our hearts the whole time, and we didn't need the Crest or tag. After we defeated Apocalymon, the Digital World was restored to it's normal state.

I was mortified, however, to discover that we all had to leave the Digital World. What made matters worse was that I couldn't find Palmon anywhere. I was on the verge of tears when we began to return home. I couldn't believe that I would never get to say goodbye to Palmon.

"Mimi! Mimi, look!" Sora's voice rang in my mind.

I looked out the window and spotted Palmon running along the edge of the lake, crying like I was, and telling me that she was sorry. I let out a sniffle and forgave her immediately, and gasped when she tripped. My hat flew off after that, and to this day I still haven't found it.

I thought I would never be able to see Palmon again. Ever. However, I was wrong. After I had moved to New York, I met another DigiDestined named Michael. Although I still kept in touch with my friends back in Odaiba, it was hard being away from them.

I was fourteen the next time I saw Palmon. I was in Odaiba, visiting my old elementary school, when I noticed that the gate was open. Curious, I wondered why the gate was open on a Saturday. I decided to go inside and take a look, just for old time's sake. I was surprised when I discovered TK and Kari in the computer lab, accompanied by three other children who I didn't know.

I learned that their names were Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida. They were the new DigiDestined.

We all decided to go on a picnic in the Digital World. I was so excited. I was wishing that I could see Palmon. That's when Hawkmon, Yolei's partner, ran off to find his sushi. Yolei ran after him. I had a bad feeling, so I followed them. Bad idea. I soon found myself falling through a large hole. I think I blacked out after that, but when I woke up, Yolei was there and so was Hawkmon.

Where were we?

I had no idea. I didn't recognize this part of the Digital World.

We walked around for a bit, before coming across a group of Gekomon and Otamamon. I was happy to see them at first, but then I noticed that they had red eyes and looked very evil. Yolei, Hawkmon, and I ran as fast as we could, while I wondered out loud why they were behaving like this. Yolei explained that they were under the influence of the dark rings, a weapon that the Digimon Emperor used to control perfectly harmless Digimon.

I closed my eyes tightly as the Gekomon and Otamamon closed in on us, wishing that Palmon was here.

Just then, I felt vines wrap around me and pull me inside a bush. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Palmon there. Tears of joy streamed down my face as we hugged. I was so happy to see her again. She was, after all, my best friend.

After battling the Roachmon brothers, Halsemon, Hawkmon's armor-digivolved level, destroyed the tower that controlled the dark rings, which allowed Palmon to digivolve to Togemon.

After a short farewell, I had to return to the real world with the others. But this time, I was sure I'd be able to see Palmon again, and I knew she'd be safe.

Every once in a while I'd visit my friends in Odaiba and we'd go to the Digital World. Eventually, Ken, who had been the former Digimon Emperor, joined our team to defeat a new evil that was brewing in the Digital World.

To make matters worse, Tai was going through a hard time. He had asked Sora to one of Matt's concerts, but she turned down his offer because she wanted to see if Matt would be free afterwards. For some reason, Tai had called _me_ of all people to discuss the situation. My heart wretched as he told me how it hurt to know that the girl he loved, loved his best friend.

I comforted Tai over the phone, assuring him that everything would be alright in the end. Tai thanked me for listening before hanging up.

After we defeated MaloMyotismon, people all over the world received Digimon companions. I finally convinced my parents to move back to Odaiba so I could be with my friends, and I couldn't be happier.

I now attend the same High School as Tai, Sora, Matt, and Izzy. Tai's still depressed about Matt and Sora being an item, and drags me to the park or to his house when he wants to talk about his problems.

I don't know how it happened, or even why, but I soon found myself thinking about Tai almost every day.

What was wrong with me? Why was I thinking about Tai? Why did I long for him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me? Why was I falling for him?

These questions spun around in my mind for weeks. I hated it. I was in love with a boy who only thought of me as a friend or a shoulder to cry on. A boy who still pined for another girl's affection.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

I repeat those words over and over again, trying to convince myself that I loathed Tai more than anything in the world, but I was the child of Sincerity. I couldn't lie.

I curled up my fist and slammed it into my locker, hard enough to make a dent. A group of ninth grade girls shrieked in surprise, before rushing off to their class.

"Mimi?" A soft voice questioned from behind me.

Damn it. It's him.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I turned to discover his dark brown eyes boring into my own.

"Yes, Tai?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied quickly, "In fact, I've never been better!"

Tai gazed at me for a few seconds, with a concerned and puzzled look on his face.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" I replied, before snatching my books and rushing off, leaving Tai standing by my locker with a confused expression.

"Mimi! Mimi!" squealed Kari, running up to me with a wide grin spread across her face, "Did you hear? There's a Valentine's Dance coming up, and guess who asked me?"

"Davis?" I guessed, grinning down at Kari.

"No - actually, yes - but TK asked me too, and I said yes!" said Kari, "This is my chance! I will finally ask him out!"

"Congratulations," I said, smiling down at Kari, "I'm surprised TK had enough courage to ask you. He's been crushing on you since you guys first met."

Kari smiled.

"So, who's going with who?" I asked.

"Matt and Sora, Ken and Yolei, and TK and me." replied Kari, "Oh, and uh, don't ask anyone to the dance."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because _someone_ from our team is planning on asking you." answered Kari, "So if any of the DigiDestined come up to you and ask you, say yes. And for the record, it's a guy."

My heart did a few flips.

Who could it be?

Joe? Izzy? Tai?

Okay, scratch Tai off. He wouldn't ask me to the dance if I paid him to.

Or would he?

I mentally smacked myself. Why on Earth would Tai ask _me_? He was in love with Sora, for heaven's sake!

"Well, I have to - uh - go ask Yolei something. See you around!" Kari told me, before rushing off in the opposite direction.

"Mimi!" A voice called out from behind me, as I made my way home after school.

I found Tai standing there.

"What is it, Tai?" I asked.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" he asked.

I stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking my head.

"No." I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd - uh - if you'd like to go with me?" asked Tai, as his face burned a deep shade of red.

I stood there, completely shocked, and unable to speak. Tai Kamiya, the boy who I had fallen in love with, is asking _me_ to the dance?

"Uh, I, umm, I -" I stammered.

"It's okay if you don't want to go with me," said Tai, sounding rather depressed, "I'll understand."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him before he could move.

"Yes." I said, "I'll go with you."

My heart leaped in joy when I saw the bright smile grow on Tai's face. His eyes lit up with happiness. The kind of happiness I hadn't seen him show for a _very_ long time.

"Really?" he asked, "This is great! This is awesome! I - I'll pick you up at eight thirty next Friday!"

"Okay," I replied, trying hard not to giggle.

That's when Tai did something I wasn't expecting. _At all_. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face burn three shades redder than normal, and nearly fainted.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" he said, grinning, before turning around and meeting up with Izzy, who had been waiting by the **STOP** sign for Tai.

"Wow," I whispered to myself, as I made my way back home.

The second I walked into my house, I went strait to the computer and signed onto the DigiDestined chat room, which was meant for DigiDestined only!

TeenageWolf: Hey Meems!

PinkPrincess: Hey Matt!

OldReliable12: How was school?

PinkPrincess: Great! Thanks for asking, Joe!

ChildofLove: So, did Tai ask you yet?

PinkPrincess: YES! J

ChildofLove: Finally!

OldReliable12: I agree with Sora.

TeenageWolf: Me too.

**GoggleBoy1 has signed in.**

TeenageWolf: Speak of the Devil.

GoggleBoy1: Huh! Whats that supposed to mean, blondie!

OldReliable12: If Izzy caught you putting all of those question marks and exclamation marks, he'd lecture you on how it's bad grammar and punctuation.

GoggleBoy1: Well he's not here, so I can do whatever I want!

**Knowledge88 has signed in.**

PinkPrincess: Aw, too bad Taichi!

GoggleBoy1: MIMI! Don't call me that!

PinkPrincess: But it's your name!

OldReliable12: She's right about that.

GoggleBoy1: SHUT UP!

TeenageWolf: I'm getting a headache and I can't even hear it.

**Knowledge88 has signed out.**

ChildofLove: TAI! MIMI! You made Izzy sign off!

GoggleBoy1: Technically, we didn't MAKE him sign off. It was his choice.

ChildofLove: Ugh.

PinkPrincess: Sry, g2g, Mom's calling me for dinner! See ya! Luv ya!

**PinkPrincess has signed out.**

I sighed and turned the computer off, and went into the kitchen where my mother was setting up the table.

"Hi Mimi!" she greeted, "How was school?"

"Fine." I replied, "Tai asked me to the dance."

"Really?" exclaimed my mother, "Oh! This is great!"

I blinked.

"You know what? I'm going to call up Mrs. Kamiya right now and tell her the good news!" She continued, heading over to the phone and dialing Tai's number.

"Hello? Violet? This is Joyce Tachikawa."

I slowly made my way out of the kitchen and picked up the phone in the living room, listening in on my mom and Mrs. Kamiya's conversation.

"Oh, hello Joyce! I haven't heard from you in a long time!" Mrs. Kamiya's voice rang happily.

"I've been busy," replied my mother, "Anyways, the reason I called you was to inform you that your son has asked Mimi to the dance!"

"Ooh! Really?" squealed Mrs. Kamiya.

I made a face. My mother and Mrs. Kamiya were gossiping like school girls!

"Yes, really!" answered my mother.

"This is wonderful! I'm so happy that Tai is _finally_ over Natalie's daughter." said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Me too," replied my mother, "Well, anyways, I just called to tell you that. I have to finish making dinner. I'll talk to you soon, Violet!"

"Alright," replied Mrs. Kamiya.

Once my mother and Mrs. Kamiya hung up, I did as well.

"Mimi! Tai's here!" I heard my mother's voice echo throughout our house.

I let out a deep breath.

I checked my reflection once more, making sure that I had absolutely no flaws.

The dress I wore was a long, silky, light pink dress that had a small slit that reached my right knee. I also wore a matching see-through shawl, and a pair of matching heels.

I wore my hair down and pink heart-shaped clips in it, and also wore a bit of make-up. Of course, not too much make-up. I didn't want to look like a clown.

Satisfied with my appearance, I snatched my purse from my bed and slowly made my way into the hallway, where Tai was waiting at the door. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a collar, and a pair of black dress pants. I don't think he was comfortable in that. My guess was that Mrs. Kamiya had forced him into it.

I blushed when his jaw dropped after he spotted me.

"Mimi!" he exclaimed, "You look - you look amazing!"

"Thank you." I replied, smiling weakly.

"Oh, uh, here you go." said Tai, handing me a beautiful red rose.

I smiled brightly.

"Oh, Tai," I whispered, "That's so sweet!"

Tai smiled and held out his arm, which I looped my own arm through. My mother bid us a farewell as we made our way towards Tai's red convertible.

When we reached the school, we went strait to the gymnasium, where the dance was being held. We met up with TK and Kari along the way. TK wore a green tuxedo, and had put gel in his hair to keep it away from his eyes, and Kari had worn a light yellow dress that was tight until it reached her hips, where it loosened up a bit and flowed down to the ground. She also curled her hair, and put it in a half-ponytail.

"Kari!" I exclaimed, "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," replied Kari, "Not as beautiful as _you_ though."

I smiled, flattered by her compliment.

When we entered the gym, we found Davis and Ken standing at the punch table.

"Hey guys," Tai greeted, "Where are Matt, Sora, and Izzy? And Yolei, for that matter?"

"Matt and Sora are out _there_." replied Ken, motioning to the dance floor, where both Matt and Sora were dancing, "And Yolei had to go to the bathroom. She said something about it being a girl thing when I asked."

Kari and I burst into giggles, while TK, Tai, and Davis stood there, confused.

"It's a girl thing," Kari giggled.

"I will never understand women," sighed Davis.

The song soon finished, and the DJ went up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Hey all you dudes and dudettes out there! Glad you could make it!" he yelled.

"What a freak!" I heard one of the girls from my class sneer.

I was about to tell her off, when I saw Kari walking _innocently_ across the dance floor with her punch. Melinda Gibbons didn't dodge in time as Kari pretended to trip, and threw the punch in Melinda's direction. Melinda and her friends let out shrieks of horror and embarrassment, while Kari pretended to feel bad for them and apologize.

Meanwhile, I found myself unable to hold back my laughter. Luckily, I wasn't the only one. It seemed like Tai, Davis, and TK couldn't either. Ken tried to keep a strait face, but a lopsided grin was forming as he gave up and let out soft chuckles.

"Hey guys," Yolei greeted, returning from the bathroom, "What's so funny?"

Tai snorted and pointed in Melinda's direction.

"Is he okay?" asked Matt, as he and Sora joined the group.

Ken and Yolei shrugged in response.

A few hours passed, and so far, Tai and I had only shared one slow dance. It hadn't been a pleasant one either. He stepped on me feet, he slipped on the floor and brought me down with him, and he almost knocked me into a group of jocks, who had apparently gotten drunk before the dance.

"Whoa, dudes and dudettes, we only have a few minutes left before the dance ends," the DJ told everyone, "And -" he paused when one of his friends came up and whispered something in his ear, "Really?" A nod followed, "You're serious?" Another nod, "Wow!" The friend grinned stupidly before returning to his date, "Well, there's been a request! Tai, Mimi, this is apparently for you guys."

I felt my face burn a deep shade of red. I could hardly breathe. Tai glanced over at me and I nodded. We made our way onto the dance floor, just as the song "My Girl" began to play.

As I rested my head on his shoulder, I glanced over and spotted Kari and TK giggling nearby. I smiled and looked up at Tai.

"I know who requested this," I told him.

"Who?" asked Tai.

"TK and Kari." I replied, before going back to resting my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, now all of you dudes, grab your favorite dudettes, and join in!" The DJ bellowed.

I looked over and spotted Matt and Sora making their way to the dance floor, followed by TK and Kari, and eventually Ken and Yolei.

When the song ended, I stepped away from Tai and glanced over at the clock. We had fifteen minutes left before the dance ended. Tai followed my gaze and grinned, before grabbing my hand.

"Come with me." He told me.

I nodded, and he led me out of the school.

We soon came to a stop at the large oak tree that we all loved to hang out by after school, and talk about our adventures.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

Tai turned to face me, with a serious look on his face.

"I think I'm in love with you." Tai confessed, "I don't know when or even _how_ it began, but every time I think about you, I get this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my heart feels weird."

I smiled at him.

"Really?" I questioned.

Tai nodded his head.

My smile grew, and I reached for both of his hands, entwining my fingers with his own.

"I love you too." I told him, "I have for a _very_ long time. I think it began when you found me at the Convention Center, I don't know, it could've been before that."

Tai let out a sigh of relief.

"So," he mumbled, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I answered.

Tai's lips curled into a large smile, and to my surprise, he leaned over and kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the _lips_!

My heart fluttered and I returned the kiss, releasing his hands and wrapping my arms around his neck. When we finally separated, I stepped back, trying to catch my breath.

"Wow," we muttered in unison.

"That was amazing," Tai said, "I never knew a first kiss would feel so - wow."

"That was your first kiss?" I asked.

Tai nodded.

"Mine too." I confessed, feeling my cheeks burn a deep shade of pink.

Tai grinned.

"So, are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "This has been a very exhausting night."

"I'll agree with you on that," Tai chuckled, as we made our way across the soccer field and to the parking lot, where his red convertible was parked.

"After you," Tai opened my door and allowed me to slide in, before closing it and walking around the car and hopping in.

**Twelve Years Later**

It's been twelve years since Tai and I became an item. We finished High School, well, he finished a year before myself, and we attended the same University together, along with Matt, Sora, and Izzy. After graduating from University, Tai and Agumon became Diplomats, solving issues in both the Digital World _and_ the real world. Izzy married his High School sweetheart, and the two had a beautiful little girl. He also works with Joe's older brother, Jim, and Matt's Dad.

Speaking of Matt, did you know that he married Sora? He and Gabumon also became astronauts, and even traveled to Mars! So much for becoming a rock star, huh? I guess that was just a phase he went through in High School. Sora and Biyomon became fashion designers, which surprised me a lot. I never knew Sora was into that kind of thing! Well, I guess life's full of surprises. Oh, and did you know that Matt and Sora have kids? Yep, two little ones. A boy and a girl.

Joe married a girl he met in University, and became the Digital World's first doctor. After about two years, his wife gave birth to a little boy, who looks a lot like him. Almost identical.

After TK finished College, he became a novelist. He even sold his first book, which was based on our adventures in the Digital World. It became a huge success, and TK even won a few awards. Kari stuck with her dream and became a Kindergarten teacher. She and TK are even engaged. TK is still surprised that she likes school.

Davis, like Kari, also stuck with his dream. He started his own 'Noodle, Noodle, come get your noodle' cart, and to everyone's surprise, it also became a huge success. He and his fiancé are planning to get married soon.

Ken and Yolei got married the second they graduated from University. Ken and Stingmon became detectives, while Yolei became a housewife. They already have a child; a daughter, and are planning on having two more. Can you believe that?

Cody is almost out of University, and is planning on becoming a lawyer. I bet he'd make a great lawyer!

And finally, Palmon and myself became hosts for a new cooking show after I married Tai. Yep, that's right. I married him. A year later I gave birth to our first son, Toshiro, who looks identical to Tai, and a year after that I gave birth to our second son, Akihiko.

Life has been good for all of us. Every year, we hold a reunion that everyone must attend. It soon became a tradition.

"Honey, I'm home!" Tai's voice echoed throughout the household.

I grinned.

Time to make Tai and the boys dinner.

THE END!

How was that? Good, I hope! I was working on that one-shot for at least two weeks!


End file.
